Ucen
Ucen, also known as the "Blood Swordsman", was a wandering warrior who died on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography Ucen would commonly travel the Matoran Universe, searching for strong warriors to kill. At one point, he challenged Toa Sewin, who won their duel. He swore to return, but never did. He eventually caught word of Toa Gaila and headed to Angelus Nui after the leader of the Toa Angelus. ''Sanctus Epitaph Ucen arrived at the northern end of the island, waiting in the mountains. He had traveled long and hard, covered in a dusty cloak and parched, due to the sound of his voice. Toa Tala eventually came to see him, questioning who he was. Ucen revealed his will to duel Gaila, but Tala reported that she was dead, and he was the new team leader. Ucen decided to settle on Tala, and discarded his cloak. He attacked Tala, who put up a decent fight against him. Tala started to use his Elemental Powers of Fire, forcing Ucen to use his Kanohi Hau and claim that Tala was cheating, as the fight should be between their blades. The two continued their duel, with Tala attempting to use greater agility to out-maneuver Ucen. It worked slightly, taking Ucen down. Tala told him to go, and that he had won. Ucen replied that he hadn't won, since the Toa didn't kill him. A few days later, Ucen waited for Tala to return to him, wanting to know who killed Gaila, so he could kill whoever that was. He also wanted to fight Tala, but the Toa wasn't around. Later that day, Tala did come around and Ucen used the Three Virtues to mock how he would defeat the Toa, then he attacked. Tala and Ucen dueled, with Ucen starting to gain the advantage. He threw Tala aside, but Tala managed to use a tree to stabilize himself, as Ucen got ready for his next attack. As their battle continued, Ucen started to gain the advantage, prompting Tala to fight back with more ferocity and hate. Ucen called him out on this, but Tala said he would do what he had to in order to win. Tala began using spins and the like in order to start to deflect Ucen's stronger blows, continuing to annoy the ''"Blood Swordsman". Ucen eventually got Tala and stopped him, plunging his sword right in front of Tala's mask, demanding to know about the Toa, and why he was fighting the way he was. Tala told him that he was conflicted over leadership, an idea that Ucen had never had, having never worked with anyone else. Tala began to tell him his entire story, due to the hate in his eyes. He told Ucen about how, as a Ta-Matoran, he was a punk fighter on his home island. He had killed others in street fights, and eventually stopped when he met a Toa. The Toa turned his life around and saved his life. Tala continued by telling Ucen he was always in denial over the killings he had perpetrated, trying to convince himself that he had never killed. Ucen attacked again, allowing Tala to fight back. Tala used his Flame Buster, and then abandoned the Toa Tool in close quarters, using its' built-in dagger instead. The two continued to fight, and Ucen nearly won with his two-handed attacks. He leapt forward, about to cleave Tala in half. Suddenly Seles and Thete, Tala's teammates, arrived. Seles stole all of Ucen's kinetic energy to stop his attack, and then released it, detonating the potential energy stored within Ucen's body. He aimed for Ucen's armor, striking it, but believed he had missed his mark and struck Ucen himself, resulting in what would have been a painful death, that greatly disturbed Seles for what he had done. Ucen began to heal in private, repairing his own armor and regaining his strength. He hid away from civilization and the Toa, waiting for his chance. Tala went to the beach in order to think about things, when someone came to him. He turned to whoever this was, shocked by the voice and appearance. It was Ucen, back from the dead. Ucen revealed that he had been playing dead, and had simply screamed in a convincing manner. Tala admitted that they hadn't confirmed his death, not wishing to see a corpse from that method of kill. Ucen attacked him, trying to make good on his desires. Tala and Ucen had a long, hard battle across the beach and forest. Tala lost his Flame Cycle as a result, and major damage was caused to the surrounding areas with his Fire powers. He took Ucen down eventually, but Rien soon arrived. Ucen stayed up and attacked again, with Rien telling Tala that he was a monster, having read the man's aura and mind. As Ucen went for the kill at Rien, Tala was forced to take it to save her. His wound was mortal, so he unleashed all of the power he could right into Ucen, burning his own body apart in an attempt to kill the man. Rien stood in shock after Tala's sacrifice, and looked at his remains, finding very little, not even his scarf. When the others arrived, she tried to explain what happened, and they too went into mourning over Tala. The group found Tala's Soul Stone and was about to activate it, when Ucen stumbled towards them, brutally wounded, but alive. Rien took up the Flame Buster as her own at this point and fought Ucen, using her powers to hammer his mind. She knew that he had to die, and was willing to murder him. She battered him around with the sword out of rage, while he mocked her for her breaking of the Toa Code and attempted to fight back. The fight was fairly short, with Ucen soon ending up on the tip of her blade. She decided to kill him, and ran him through, feeling as though Tala were guiding her hand. After his death, they looked at Tala's Soul Stone, where his last message dictated that Rien was to lead the team. Abilities & Traits Ucen was an aggressive, psychopathic warrior. He had shown extreme strength, and no real tendencies other than the desire to kill the strong. He had an interest in learning about his foes, and expressed disappointment at having to kill them, claiming the end of the fight was the worst part of his life. Mask & Tools Ucen wielded a spiked sword and wore a Kanohi Hau, Great Mask of Shielding. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character is loosely inspired by Juzo Fuwa of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Hau Wearers Category:Koji